Mountain of Wolves
by The pretty boy
Summary: I wished I could go into Vampire Mountain and speak and party with my ancient relatives. The people who share the same bloodline with me and my brothers. But because of a promise made so many years ago I am forbidden to enter the mountain. But I am under oath to attend to each gathering every twelve years.
1. Prologue

Notes ! : Once again...Yet another idea for the Cirque Du Freak ~ I actually had a dream which lead me to create this. This will be a short one. Like sixteen chapters or so...Its about Darren's and Mr. Crepsley's trek to the one and only Vampire Mountain! Except it's not going to be in their POVs. Instead its going to be in a wolf goddess I created just for this story!

I hope you enjoy, you know how this works. Favorite, Follow, review. Just be nice with the reviews words do hurt :3

... Prologue ...

"Hiking?" A fellow employee asked me as she stuffed groceries into white plastic bags that had the words "Thank you!" In red print.

The female emplyee had short dyed red hair and dark brown eyes. She had three piercings. Two under her lips in the famous "Snake bites" fashion, and the other in her nose. She was still a teenager going to school and enjoying youth.

"Yes, It's a thing me and my whole family does like every twelve years." I smiled weakly leaning against my station at the register. I shrugged not telling her the real reason I was going. It wasn't really something for humans. They wouldn't be able to withstand the hike or well...The cold.

"Do you have the bosses permission?" She asked bidding farewell to the middle age woman who spoke nothing and glared at the red haired teen. Thinking she upped the prices on the woman's groceries. "You know how he is, don't get premission and he's shitting chickens."

I giggled at that and nodded. "Yes, He wasn't happy how long my hiking trip would be." I turned around to help the man who came to me. He didn't have many things in his cart. So it wouldn't take long to tend to him before returning to my converstation with my young friend.

I gave him a small smile and said 'hello'. He returned with a small smile and staring. Which was normal. I mean I was unusual. My skin was tanned from the sun's glare, and not from tanning booths. It was quite easy to tell the differences from a normal tan to a spray on one.

My hair was extremely long. The length had to be to my knees. But was normally in a french braid or a cute half arsed bun. The color was black, as black as a ravens feather. And lastly my eyes. I had eyes no human would have.

They were a greenish yellow, almost like a wolf's eye color. On top of that I had a slim figure that women would kill for. I didn't flaunt it. I didn't wear tight or skimpy clothes. I normally wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"How long are you going to be gone? I need to know so I can plan to shoot up the place." She joked, it was something we joked about because of a movie we went to go see in theaters. Joke or not she made the guy I was tending to flinch and give me a nervous look.

"Maybe a month or two."

With that answer I heard her make a dramatic gasp, like I told her I was really a guy. I smiled at her gasp. I wish she was like me...She would of made the trip much more fun. But as a human she would freze to death before making it. Then there was the idea of staying in the cold for days on end waiting for the nightwalkers and their party to send out scraps.

"Just where is your hiking trip!? You can't be gone that long! That means that creepy guy Eli would be taking your shift!"

I smiled again, checking out the man's stuff and putting them neatly in bags. "In my home town, Just on the other side of the world..." I lied. I couldn't tell her where I was going. It was a secret, and I was the main person for my "Family". So no matter what I had to be there. Even if that meant I had to quit my job. I didn't need it. It was something to by pass time.

"Well chick...Pack your bags! And remember to take pictures for me! I want to hear about your wickedly big family." I could feel her gin. That grin that made the cheshire cat jealous.

"Your total its ..." I said not responding to my friend but instead working on my job. The man paied with a credit card and went on his way.

"So when do you leave?" She asked with a dramatic yawn.

We both worked night shift. I didn't mind it, it kept me closer to the moon. The bright moon that filled my heart up with joy. Reminding me each day who I was and how important I was to my "family".

"Tomorrow..." I answered thinking about the "hiking" trip. It was really a long trek to a mountain called Vampire Mountain.

The name explained itself. Vampires, long past relatives. Well I'm not a vampire. Just a hunter of the forest. The Council of Vampire Generals were meeting so a bunch of vampires would be gathering to discuss...Well vampire stuff.

They meet every twelve years. And each and every time since they stepped foot in the mountain, ever since the promis between me and the princes I was suppose to attend these gatherings for my people. But I was forbidden to enter the mountain without the agreement of all the prince's. If one said no, I wasn't aloud to enter and would have to try again in the next twelve years.

I didn't know much about what they did in the mountain besides eat and drink. Their vampire business was kept to themselves. All I knew was the vampires were ruled by the princes and by soldiers called "Vampire Generals".

These vampire generals kept the laws enforced. They took out members of their own kind that disobeyed their laws. Then there was the Vampeneze. Of boy did they leave my nose twiching in discuss.

"Tomorrow? And you're working the night shift?" I knew she was shaking her head at me.

I smiled once again.

"Just promise me to be careful! There are a lot of men who'll take advantage of a beautiful thing like you!"

I laughed. "Who's older here? I think I should be telling you this!"

She laughed this time. "I donno, Guys can't take advantage of me. I'm gay so it wouldn't work if they tried!"

We both laughed, I wish I could of spent more time with my friend before being shoved into a war...A war of Scars, broken friendships, and _death_!


	2. Des Tiny

Notes ! : Chapter two ~ Ohhhhhhh SNAP!

... Chapter One ... Des Tiny ...

_Something was wrong..._

Everything was dark, to dark for even my eyes to see. And my eyes were built to see in pitch darkness. With every step I took I started to pick up on things. I was walking on some kind of gravel. Rocks and dirt. I extended my hand and it slid against the wall. Bumpy and rocky. There was a familiar scent to the place.

A..._Tunnel?_

Upon realizing where I was the air hung with the smell of blood. My fingers ran over thick liquid as I walked. I didn't need to be told what that liquid was. It was blood...

It wasn't any normal human blood...No, this was different. This was vampire blood! And the stench of the vampenezes! Why were the walls covered in thick blood? Why did it now smell of death and blood?

What kind of sign was this?!

I breathed in deep the smell of home, blood and death. This wasn't good...Then again, it never was.

The tunnel of blood lead in a straight path. I didn't know when it would stop. The the smell of blood and death started to fade. And soon enough the only thing I could smell was...a grassy field?

I stumbled a bit when light flooded me. Blinding my dark adjusted eyes. Still blinded I heard people...Two different voices talking. Once my eyes adjusted to the summer's sun I saw a grassy field. There two people sitting in the middle. I couldn't make out their faces. But they looked young.

I picked up on their scents and could tell what each one was. A half vampire and half vampaneze? They were young looking children. I watched them from a far. They looked to be good friends. Laughing, joking, lightly pushing each other.

One of the boys looked older, he was the half vampaneze. All I could make out besides the dark colored clothing was the silver hair. The other child was the half vampire. He wore more lighter colored clothing and his hair was brown?

I was confused. Since when did vampaneze and vampires get along? I was alive during that war, and even to the present they hated each others guts. But here two boys sat in the grassy field laughing and talking like they were two peas in a pot.

I took a step forward, quiet and careful, like a hunter of the forest. I didn't want to scare the boy's off. I had some questions. Like who they were and what was going on.

Both boy's stopped talking and looked at me. The boy with silver hair grinned darky at me. While the other boy stared at my his eyes begging for help. I kept walking towards them. I wasn't going to let their stares stop me.

As I grew closer the ground felt all muddy, almost like quick sand. And before I knew it I had fell through the ground.

I was once again shrowded in darkness.

The ground I had landed on was flat and solid. I landed with a light thump. My feet touching the cold surface. I thought for a second I was back in the tunnel. Except for blood and death. I only smelt flames.

There was a bright burst of red orange and yellow and I was under ground. I was standing on a platform...Weird. And four people stood infront of me. One surrounded in a cloack that hid his body. Another a big strong purple looking man. The third one looked like the boy, only older. His hair was just the same as the silver haired boy. And the last one...

I knew that one! I couldn't place a name or face to him. Just like the others his was blurred out. I stood motionless. My body not alowing me to move as I watched the four fight. Three against one. Unfair odds.

I tried speaking to tell them of my presents. But my vocal cords were mute. I couldn't speak. I tried to move again. With the luck of the full moon I was able to move my body. But it felt as heavy as lead.

One of the three was thrown off the platform, the one surrounded in that cloak. My body started to lighten up as I forced myself to move. The fight had still gone on. Except now taking two other people. The one I knew and the silver haired boy.

I was by the edge of the platform now. I had fallen to my knees and reached out to grab the one I knew. He was falling to his death, One word left my lips as my hand missed his. Tears filled my eyes as my word echoed through out this underground cave.

"_LARTEN_!"

I snapped up from my sleeping position. I was sweaty and panting for a fresh supply of oxygen. I quickly looked around the room. It was the same old room. It had been the same old room for the last twelve years.

Tears filled my eyes and I let out a loud sob. I had watched someone I love die. And there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't alter destiny. I couldn't change the future. I hugged my knees and sobbed hard. Why was he the one going to die? Why did it have to be him?

_Knock-Knock_

I looked up at the door to my...bedroom? Someone was knocking to the door in my bedroom. Who could that be? The main door was locked. I kicked off the blankets and stumbled out of my bed and to the door. Ready to attack.

_Knock-knock_

The stranger knocked once more before I opened the door.

"Hello deary!" The man boomed.

The blood froze in my body. Why was he here of all people?! how did he get through my locked doors? I had at least three locks on the damn thing!

I watched him mess with his heart-shaped watch.

"Desmond..." My voice trailed, like the tears still running down my cheeks.

-/-

Mr. Tiny smiled as he invited me to my living room. I stepped out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"It seems I came after a vision...They always leave you in tears." He said taking a seat on the love-seat. He took off one of his rain boots to "air" out his freakly weird feet.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat on my couch, still facing Mr. Tiny. I didn't speak. I saw no little people with him. Which was weird. But Mr. Tiny was a gentleman and knew how it wilded my wolf blood to have those grey creatures walking around in my "den".

"I don't need to know what you saw..." He said bluntly. "And you know you can't interfer. If you did..." His voice trailed. I didn't need to be told what would of happened to people who interferred with the natural balance of destiny.

"I know." I shifted in my seat pulling a blanket over myself. I wasn't cold. But under dressed. I wore a t-shirt and underwear. Nothing else. And it was a bit embarrassing to sit half dressed infront of another male. Even thought I'm practicly naked half the time.

"But that isn't why you've come. I doubt it's to rekindle our old relationship."

Mr. Tiny nodded and played with the heart shaped watch. Creepy thing, I've always hated it. But knowing Desmond a long time, I knew stuff like that was pretty normal. He just smiled at me.

"As a goddess you get straight to the point."

I didn't answer.

"Sadly no, I have no intention of doing that. I've only come to give you permission."

Premission? Premission for what? Giving up my immortality? Giving up my high statues the one and only wolf goddess? I wasn't going to give up those things! They were a right given to me and I intend to up hold the old ways of the wolves!

I swallowed hard before I asked. "For?"

I tried to keep a strong posture. I wasn't sitting up straight. Nor were my hands folded perfectly on my lap. It was my voice that I kept strong.

I saw a smile appear on his face. "For what you crave my dear! For something that has forbidden you to do."

I glared at him to spit it out. I had an idea what he was talking about. But wasn't sure if he was thinking of the same thing I was.

"Permission to enter Vampire Mountain, to speak with the council of vampires..."

My glare disappeared. I was forbidden to step foot into that place! Because of my bloodthirsty self. I was banned by the princes to ever step foot within the dark place!

"Stop fooling around!" I hissed darkly, not wanting to play his games.

"I'm not fooling my dear. The times of change are swiftly upon us. And with changed times comes the ending of old promises. I have a message for you to - "

I cut him off right there. I knew Mr. Tiny hated to be cut off. And I would of paid deary for it.

"I refuse to step foot inside that mountain! As a wolf of the old ways I stand by my punishment! I will not be your messagener owl! I do not wish to be shunned once again!"

Silence fell upon the room and all Mr. Tiny could do is smile.

The bloody tunnels filled my head. I bet those were the tunnels that lead to the vampire's council. If I enter there blood would be split! I stumbled in my thoughts. Vampire's blood as well as Vampaneze. Why was there Vampaneze blood staining the walls doing there as well?

"Very well. I have no right to force a goddess to do anything." he stood up after looking down at the heart-shape clock. "But I will tell you. Spend your time wisely. The times of change threatens war. A war wolves must stay out of. It is not your war. So listen to me Goddess of the wolves. If you want your creatures to live another few years. Keep out of this."

The room grew silent. I had to ask the question that's been pondering around in my mind ever since he knocked on my door.

"How are our children?"

We had two that surivived our of the original six. A boy and a girl. I tried my best to be a good mother. After all they were my first litter of children. But when they were old enough they left the den, and I lost contact.

"They're doing wonderful..." He smiled. "One owns a very unique business that is profiting. The other is doing her best to stay hidden."

I nodded. "If you see them again, tell them I still love them and would like to see them again."

And with that he left. I didn't see him to the door. I just sat there deep in thought. A war? I could already guess it was going to be between the two most oldest rivals. The Vampaneze and the Vampires.

I understood greatly why he told me to stay out of the war. It wasn't my business if the two clans of nightwalkers wanted to battle it out again. I wasn't involved with the first war. My terrior rained came after that. What about Larten? Will his death bring her into this? What about my people? If they seemed fit to join in how can I stop them? Yes I may be their goddess...But if they stick to the old ways I couldn't stop them...

I didn't go back to sleep. Between the vision of the future and the visit from Mr. Tiny. There was no way I could go back to sleep! I wanted to look at the time, out of force of habit, but I could feel it was around three or four in the morning.

I might as well get ready for my long trek up to Vampire Mountain. I wanted to enter the mountain. I wanted to dance and celebrate like the rest of the vampires. But because of my foolish youth, and my blood thirsty attitude, I was forever banned. I bet this war wouldn't even let me in.

Like vampires. I didn't need to pack much. I didn't need food, I could always hunt for it, or if I felt lazy stick close to a pack. I didn't need to pack water. Water was easy to find. I didn't need to pack extra clothes. I just needed the uniform that said I was the wolf goddess.

While fixing my long hair, and making sure my TV shows record, I noticed something on my Coffee table. It wasn't there before, because there's really nothing on my Coffee table besides a small bowl that held my keys, and well a book or two.

It was a a folded piece of paper. I stopped french braiding to get a better look at it. Upon picking the paper up, it unfolded and something fell out.

I picked up the thin piece of paper to see...A train ticket? I looked at the note that was with it.

_Relax. Think everything over._

_- T_

I had to read it a couple of times to make sure I was reading it right. And the words did not change. Mr. Tiny wants me to get on a train? I didn't get it, or understand. I was allowed to ride trains. That was it, no boats, no airplanes, and no cars. So I walked pretty much everywhere.

_Sneaky bastard!_


	3. Call of the wolves

Notes ! : Chapter two yay! Posting up two chapters today!

... Chapter Two ... Call of the wolves ...

I decided to take the train. Yes I was cheating, but it would of taken me longer to get there if I went by foot. I couldn't flint, I wasn't a vampire! I could run faster then any human, but couldn't keep up with a vampire when they flinted.

My bag was on my lap. It was a small bag, something I could throw away once I changed out of these clothes. The same with my clothes. I wasn't wearing much. An old T-shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers that needed to be thrown away a while ago. Everything I was wearing was going to be thrown away.

In my bag was my clothes. Well they weren't really clothes to the people now. Back then they were considered clothes. I had pelts fashioned to fit around me. Not just any random animals. But wolves. They weren't really crappy done. I actually had someone do them for me before I took my place as the goddess.

Sleeping on a train was just as hard. All the bumps and the smell of the people. Geze! Did they put to much perfume on! Where the hell did they think they were dressing up for? Wear something comfortable!

I shifted in my seat. At least I had no one around me. I'd hate to start up a conversation. They would probably ask where I was going, or where I was from. Simple questions that would distract me from trying to go to sleep. I needed at least three more hours of sleep before I had a long trip of walking, and some running.

Sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon. A little child had crawled close to me and lightly pulled on my sleeve. I groaned lightly, opened my eyes and turned to see who it was. A child. A girl, with short hair. Like boy short, short.

"I have a question." She smiled showing her teeth and how many she was missing. I couldn't be mean to children. I couldn't really be mean to anyone so young.

"I'll answer it to my best." I smiled back.

"How do you grow your hair so long?" She asked her eyes shifting from me to my long french braided black hair.

I shurgged. "I've been growing since I was a girl your age." That was sort of a lie, I had to get some of it cut over the years so I wouldn't look so out of the crowd. Shoot. I've been growing it since the dark ages.

"My mommy says I have to keep short hair." She said still smiling but I could tell that she was a little sad. Human's couldn't but their emotions past wolves. We could smell it. We could tell when one of our own was disturbed with something as well.

"Why?" I asked a bit curious. When I was young women weren't aloud to have short hair. Now most girls still have long hair, but women still walked around with short hair.

"Mommy says its to hard for her to keep up with. I don't like it short, the boys make fun of me."

Because her mother was lazy she didn't want her daughter to have long hair? Bah! What rubbish is that?! And she got picked on for it! I remember when...Oh wait, I didn't have a mother nor a father...I was born within the wolves. Still! When I was young and living with the vampires, at least someone brushed my hair. He's dead now, but he took the time out of his busy day and brushed it!

"I'm sorry is she bothering you?"

I looked up at the voice. I was guessing it was the mother's voice. The woman was actually very pretty, dress up like the rest of the women and men on this damn thing. And she to was wearing to much of that foral smelling crap.

"No, She's just asking me about my hair." I smiled weakly trying to hold back the small breakfast I had. And to stop my face from twisting in discuss. That was to strong! The perfume was to strong for an enclosed space like this.

"Ah..." The blond sighed in discuss, glancing at my hair. Wow, she was really making me mad! That was hard to do. What happened to the women of my time? They were much better then the snobs of this!

"Why don't you let your daughter grow her hair out?" I asked adding a bit of a rude tone to it. I hoped that the girl wouldn't get punished over my rudeness. If so, I would stick her husband on her...Shit. I keep forgetting the time differences between the hard working and the spoilded rotten.

"Because she doesn't keep up with it." She snapped back.

"She's only like five! Why should she suffer for her mother incompentence?" I brought my voice down to a calm anger. It's something women of the "old" time use to do when declaring war upon another. I didn't spend all my time wiht just the vampires or the wolves. I did spent a lot with humans so I could cope and understand their confusing ways. I couldn't understand it now...

I swear this mother wanted to slap me. My calm angered voice was more like shouting in her face. I bet she would of rather have me screaming and getting up in her face like some retard instead of acting like I was above her...And I was. I was a goddess, she was nothing more then a mere human.

"Incompentence?!" She snapped alerting everyone who was in my area. "I'll have you know I am very compentent woman! You have no right to be talking to me in such a manner!"

I only chuckled. "A compentent woman...Maybe, but a compentent mother? I think not."

Her face turned red with anger. Her voice was loud and rude. While mine was calm and angered. She looked more like an idoit then I did. She opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her.

"Maybe if you took time out of your 'easy' life and take more time to focuse on your daughter. You'd know she's being bullyed because of her short hair! Now good day!" I growled darkly.

The woman was silent, not knowing what to say. I didn't know what she was trying to do. I turned to face the window. Telling her she wasn't worth my time. I felt sorry for kids now a days. Forced to live and be raised by people who cared more about themselves.

I sighed deeply once they left. I may have looked young, but I had children. Two only lived and now I don't hear much from them. I knew what my son was doing, and I knew what my daughter was doing, as well.

Desmond didn't give me much besides what I already knew. I felt like a terrible mother. I felt like that woman. After the trek up the mountain I should go see them. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Catch up on the past, see how their doing.

My attention was brought to the wolf pack that was running beside the train. Well not beside the train, they were semi-hidden by the trees.

Would I be able to enter the mountain? I've gotten permission, but will I even be able to do it? Break the law? Go into mountain...The thought seemed impossible.


	4. love you Larten

Notes ! : Enjoy :3

... Chapter Three ... Love you Larten...

After the train ride I walked the rest of the way. I had to get out of civilization before I could change into my pelts. People did look in my direction but no one stopped me. And within three days I was out of civilization and close to the snowlands.

I knew what was out there. And I knew I could brave it. I wasn't human. I only took the appearance of one.

I had stripped all my clothes off (Including my undergarments). And put on my pelts. I had a makeshift skirt. The length was close to my mid-tight, maybe a little bit shorter. I had a wolf's tail in the back. Fur cuffs for my wrists and ankles. And for my top a strapless wrap around that reached to the near end of my ribs. The top showed my collar bone and a little bit of flesh underneath, but covered up everything that needed to be covered.

My feet were softened by the years spent wearing shoes. So the hard ground hurt my feet at first. But I soon got use to the pain and pushed through until I ran into my first pack. I was excited to be around my own kind for a chance. I spent most of the months traveling with them, helping them hunt and keeping warm in the cold nights.

I barely ran into any trouble. I could smell the dead of animals. So could the pack I was traveling with. It was mostly dead deer. Which lead me to believe that we were close to some vampires. It had been a while since I've seen any vampires. They mostly kept their distance from me.

I didn't mind it. I didn't come to the mountain to see them. I came for my people. After the gathering I would go seek out my children. Which wouldn't be to hard to do. I could connect with them with our minds. It shouldn't be hard.

I snuggled close to a mother and her pups for the night. Most the mothers didn't care that I was around their pups. It was actually quiet an honor for the wolves. But me and the mother could connect because we were infact mothers. Her pups were still young, and mine were out of the den making their own in the confusing world.

That morning I hunted with the pack of males. The hunt was silent besides a few snaps from the leader who was trying to direct the younger wolves on what to do. They were new to the hunting, and this was their first trip up to the mountain. It was cute. I remember my first trip up to the mountain.

It was very cold and painful. Sometimes I didn't think I could of done it. But with the support of the pack that was following me, and the mean vampire that pushed me to get through it. I made it. I would also end up getting myself banned a few hundred years later.

Only if I could change the past. I wouldn't be banned and would be with both my people and my ancient relatives. Celebrating and enjoying the reunion. Every twelve years I was reminded of my crimes and that I wasn't aloud to do what I wanted to do the most.

I had gotten premission to do what I wanted for a long time. Mr. Tiny gave me premission. I was aloud to enter with his premission. But I didn't want to forced myself in because of what he did for me. I wanted to enter with the premission of the princes not because of my Ex. It would seem as if I begged Mr. Tiny to do this for me.

I had made up my mind I wasn't going to enter...I wasn't going to give into temptation.

I got better news the next night. Well no one told me the news. I could smell it. It was _his_ scent. It was Larten! I felt excitment bubble up in me. It's been so long since I've seen that orange hair vampire! I said my good-bye to the pack and left them, wishing them a good day.

Well I didn't speak to them. Wolves didn't speak with words. We spoke through our minds and gestures.

I followed the scent, walking quietly silently, hoping to scare him. I had to admit. I had a crush on the orange haired vampire. Like he had a crush on my daughter. Well it wasn't a crush, he just felt a little confident one night and she kind of rejected him. I remember how she spoke about that night. It was just a little bit before we lost connection with each other.

"We are some ways off yet." I heard him say as I closed in on them.

He wasn't by himself. He had three people. A young boy, and two little people. I felt the hairs on my neck prick up. Oh how I hated the little people! They made me uncomfortable to know that they made a deal with Mr. Tiny to get another chance at life.

I didn't know the boy. But he smelt of a vampire. A child vampire? Impossible! That was against the vampire laws! Or so they were when I was still with the vampires. But times have changed for the humans. So maybe they've changed for the vampires as well. Even if they are all stubborn!

I howled and tackled the oranged haired vampire to the ground. He was just as surprised as the rest of the group. I had straddled his hips and pinned his arms beside his head. I entangled my fingers with his.

"Miss me?" I asked cutely kissing the scar on his cheek.

"S-Silvia?" He stumbled with my name. I guess I knocked the wind out of him.

"In the flesh." I giggled waiting a few seconds before getting off the vampire and helped him to his feet.

I turned towards the surprised boy and to the two little people. And spoke before he could say anything else. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I smiled.

Larten cleared his throat. "This is Darren Shan, a half-vampire, and his is also my assistant."

Half-vampire? So he wasn't fully a creature of the night.

I smiled and hugged the boy. He couldn't speak, nor could he breath. I was hugged the back of his head, while his face was buried between my breast. "You must be special to be that old bats assistant!"

I couldn't help but to be excited. Being around Larten, and finding out that he had a cute little assistant? It was almost like Larten had a son...Well that's if vampires could have sons or any children for that matter.

"And the little people are here on Mr. Tiny's request."

Hearing that I lost my happy attutide and got serious. I let go of the cute little boy and crossed my arms staring at the little people.

"Are they?" I asked seriously turning my attention back to the orange haired vampire. Larten nodded.

"He wasn't rude to you was he?"

I wanted the truth when it came to Larten's answer. Larten knew of my relationship with Mr. Tiny. Infact all vampires and vampaneze knew of my relationship with that man, they even knew of my two children.

Larten shook his head. And I sighed, I couldn't tell if the vampire was lying or telling the truth. I turned and faced the little people not hidding the discuss in my face as the chewed at the bones of their last meal. Gross...I, like Mr. Tiny, knew what they looked like under the hood. It wasn't something one needed to see.

"Well anyway!" I said switching back to my happy attitude. "Since were going the same way...We should travel together!"

"No..."

I couldn't believe the bluntness from my crush. He didn't even think on it. Rude.

"Why not?" I demanded. "Look at this poor child!" I said walking around Darren to where I was standing behind him. I then squished his cheeks together as we both faced the old vampire. "I swear, Half vampire still mean's he's half human! He must be freezing walking around with such a cold hearted man!"

Darren tried to speak, but my hands squishing his cheeks together made it impossible for actual words to come out.

"Besides! As a goddess! I'll go if Darren wants me to!" I said letting go of Darren's cheeks. I ended up bending over a little to wrap my arms around the boy's neck. I had a weak spot for children. I did want more then just my two kids. But it was impossible for me to have children. I was damn lucky for two of my children to survive.

-/-

Out of the struggle between a stranger and his mentor. I somehow got Darren to let me go along. Larten wasn't so happy at this at first. But soon got over it when my full attention was towards the boy and not clinging to his side.

I had learned a lot from him. I learned about the family that he had. His friends, his love for soccer. How he became a half vampire. I could tell he was skipping out of some of the details. But I didn't press him for it. If he was uncomfortable talking about it. I didn't want to push it.

I told him about myself. Not much about it. I didn't answer many of his questions. He knew that I wasn't a vampire, nor was I human. He knew this wasn't my first trek up the mountain. I didn't tell him that I was banned from the mountain.

Four long nights we've been traveling it had been in the snow. It was heavy. I feared for Darren at times. The question of how I kept warm during this all, because I was wearing less from them. I only smiled and would always hug him or bring his hand to touch my skin. I would then explain that my body was extremely different from a human or a vampire. I was hot to the touch. Like a personal heater.

I was built for cold weathers like this. I actually was. Like wolves, I also had a thick layer of hair (Skin really) that protected me against the harshness of winter.

The country we traveled was nothing but a long blanket of white. There was nothing living. And slowly was we walked trees, plants and some animals began to slowly appear.

I got the question how my feet didn't feel like two blocks of ice. I only smiled and answered by the way I walked. My feet did touch the ground, and they did get touched by snow. It was the way my feet were designed. Like wolves paws. They were rough and at the same time soft. It was actually really hard to explain to the boy.

I had offered to carry him up on my back while we walked. So he would feel a lot warmer and wouldn't be so tried every time we walked. But Larten would snap at me saying the boy needed to do it on his own. I would snap back not to snap at a goddess and that Darren was still human.

Darren, the sweet little angel, agreed with his mentor. And told me he had to do it by himself. I would stop and hug him so tightly. Oh how sweet child innocents was! Not like the kids where I lived was. They were all hard and mean!

I wished the relationship between me and Larten wouldn't be so empty. I tried talking to him and he would talk back. But it would be in that proper Seba way. I would randomly hug him or tackle him to the ground more. But he would just get irritated or scold me. Scolding a goddess like some child! He, besides the princes, would be the only one who could get away with such a thing.

During the day when everyone slept. I would snuggle up close to the boy. Sharing my body heat with his. I would do it with Larten bout he'd probably reject me. So I didn't bother trying it. He never scolded me during the day when everyone slept. I knew he would never scold me for it. Because he cared for the boy as much as I did.

We all slept together. Darren sleeping in the middle, and me and the vampire sleeping on the left and right of the boy. They would use the deer pelts as blankets. But even with their heat it wouldn't be enough to keep warm. So I did my part and was the personal heater.

I didn't pay much attention towards the little people. They wouldn't show if they were cold, they didn't bother with blankets and only need a few hours of sleep.

The days blended in together and before I knew it, it had been three weeks. I enjoyed talking to Darren. I threatened to kidnap him from Larten and have him live with me. Larten would end up saying something that would make me stick my tongue out at him, like I was a child, so I could hear Darren laugh.

I was more open with Darren and told him I was the one and only wolf goddess. He had to ask Larten to see if I was telling the truth. Larten agreed with me. And the questions about my status came flooding in. I answer most of them, others I couldn't because I wasn't aloud to. I was only aloud to discuss it with the princes. I was glad that I was distracting Darren from the icy place around us.

The next station was set in a cliff, above a forest ring and a large stream. That was a problem. I couldn't climb, and wasn't going to wait down here for them. So I hitched a ride on Lartens back, which made the climb take longer then it needed to be.

"You're heavy." he mumbled once we were half way there.

"Shove it..." I growled clutching on him for dear life. I may be a goddess. But even Goddess had a fear. Mine was heights, it didn't have to be high up, just anything six feet off the ground scared me. My face was buried in his back the whole twenty mintues of climbing.

I wasn't going to lie. I did like holding on to Larten. And I could smell his nice scent. I would be in heaven if we weren't off the ground.

"Larten..." I mumbled smelling something thick in the air as he made it to the top. He only nodded knowing what I smelled. He placed a hand on Darren's eager shoulder. "Hold..." He said softly as I climbed down his back, glad to be back on the ground.

"What!?" Darren snapped. I knew he was tired of sleeping on the ground. And I didn't blame him. I was use to sleeping on a bed.

"I smell blood..." He said.

I had made my way over to Darren as the young lad smelled the air.

"Stay close behind me." Larten whispered. "Be prepared to run the instant I give the order."

Darren nodded obediently. But I cut in pushing Darren behind me. "There will be no need for that. Anyone who gets close to the boy will have to get close to me." I growled threateningly. The most worst thing to do was to get between a wolf and a cub. It was like asking for death.

I followed behind the orange haired vampire, Darren behind me.

The cave was dark, especially after the brightness of the moonlit night, and we entered slowly, giving our eyes time to adjust. It was a deep cave,turning off to the left and going back sixty or more feet. Three coffins had been placed on stands in the middle, but one was lying on the floor, its lid hanging off, and another had been smashed to pieces against the wall to our right.

The wall and floor around the shattered coffin were darkened with blood. It wasn't fresh, but it couldn't be a few nights old. I knew that smell. It was the blood of a vampire. I let my guard drop when we were sured to be alone. It was a big mistake.

Larten had edged over to the blood and crouched to examine it. Dipping a finger into the dried pool and then tasting it.

"Well!?" Darren hissed.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked very seriously as he stood, rubbing his fingers nad thumb together.

He nodded. "It is the blood of a vampire."

"What do you think - " Darren was cut off as someone grabbed him.

I was on my toes and completely in "Mother" mode. Me and Larten shot to Darrens aid and the attcker grunted triumphantly: "Hah!"

Whoever that was, wasnt leaving this cave a live! I swear to that!


	5. An Oath

Notes ! : Pop...

... Chapter Four ... An oath ...

Larten was the first to attack, his arm extended like a blade. I was closest and would of been able ot attack first. But I stopped when the familiar smell of Gavner ran up my nose. Larten attacked above Darren. Gavner relased Darren and dropped to the floor.

I knew Garnver couldn't do any harm to Darren, but I still snatched the boy out the way but the hard pull of his arm. Darren fell forward and I wrapped my arms around him. "Larten!" I called as he went to attack Garnver for the second time. I didn't want to stop Larten when he was like this...He cared dearly for the boy.

"Stop, Larten! It's me! Gavner!"

Hearing Darren cough I loosened up my hold on his in placed my hand on his forhead as if he was sick. I hoped not, not when we were so close to the mountain. Well we weren't really that close. But pass the middle marker.

I looked over at the burly man with a scarred, patchy face and the dark rims around both his eyes. He was wearing what Darren and Larten was wearing, sweats...Not sexy at all.

"You bloody fool, Gavner!" Larten shouted and scolded. "I would have killed you if I had connected! Why did you sneak up on us?"

"I wanted to surprise you." The other vampire said a small smile on his lips. "I've been following you most of the night, and this seemed like the perfect time to close in. I didn't expect to almost lose my head in the process." He grumbled.

"Well be greatful it was Larten that was attacking! If it were me you'd be dead already!" I hissed. It wouldn't be the first time I've killed a vampire. I've actually killed many. It came to a point where I could take one out, no matter what training or how big they were, in three minutes.

Gavner looked at me a bit surprised to see me, As if he was expecting someone else. He took a step back, away from me. I could see a flash of fear in his eyes. Most vampire feared me, the same with the vampanezes. Just upon hearing the name "The wolf goddess" freaks them out.

"Lady Silvia..." His voice trailed, upping his guard.

"General." I nodded lightly respecting his post.

"You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings and less to Darren and me!" Larten said changing the subject and pointing towards the bloodstained wall and floor. I'd have to thank him later.

"By the blood of the vampaneze!" Gavner hissed.

"Actually, it is the blood of a vampire," Larten corrected him dryly.

"Any idea whose?" Gavner asked, hurrying over to test the blood.

"None." Larten answered.

Gavner prowled around the inside of the cave, studying the blood and broken coffin, searching for more clues. Finding none, he returned to where we were standing and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He was probably attacked by a wild animal," he mused aloud. Glancing over in my direction like he was accusing me. My hold on Darren tightened. Until I felt him squirm under me and instantly loosened up, once again. "A bear - maybe more than one - caught him during the day, while he was sleeping."

"I'm not so sure of that," Larten disagreed. "A bear would of caused great damage to the cave and its contents, but only the coffins have been disturbed."

The scarred vampire ran his eyes over the cave again, noting the tidy state of the rest of it, and nodded. "What do you think happened?" He asked.

"A fight," The orange haired vampire suggested. "Between two vampires, or between the dead vampire and somebody else."

Darren spoke this time. Which was good because I didn't know how much I could handle just the two of them talking.

"Who'd be out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

The two older vampires exchanged a trouble look. "Vampire hunters, perhaps," Gaver muttered.

I felt Darren flinch and only shook my head.

"I highly doubt it..." I said unbelieving into the quiet air. My words were like a knife cutting through the silence so I might as well explain myself. "If there was a human around, I would know about it. Like vampires and the Vampaneze, humans are also prey for wolves. We don't feed on them as often as you nightwalkers do. But their scent is easy to pick up on."

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Human's have learned to mask their scent from the noses of predators. Perhaps humans chanced upon him by accident and panicked," He suggested "It has been a long time since Vampire hunters aggressively trailed us. This mau have been a case of mere misfortune."

Another strange smell filled my nose. It was very faint, to faint for vampires to pick up on and for me to tell what it was. I knew that smell, but still...What was it? It seemed like nothing to bring up to the two talking vampires.

"Agreed." Mr. Crepsleys said snapping me out of my worried thoughts to the unknown scent. And like that we retreated out of the cave senses alert. Well their maybe, but not mine. I smelt my kins, the wolves. They were around us. I knew we weren't alone and exposed like the vampires thought.

Base was made in the middle of a ring of thick trees and a lit fire. I had the cute little frozen boy sitting on my lap. I soothingly ran my fingers through his thick hair, petting him as if a mother would to a child. I hummed an old song to him softly while I stroked his short hair. Oh how I wanted another young one.

Darren seemed more calmed from the bone chilling experience in the cave. I was calmed as well. But the two vampires weren't. Larten and me would exchange glances. Well I was actually staring at the handsome vampire. Gavner was sharing supicious stares with the little people.

The talk about the dead vampire and searching the surrounding for his body was hushed by me. I didn't want to hear anymore about this. knew gavner grew more supicious of me becuase of that. But I couldn't careless what the foolish vampire thought of. He hadn't said anything to me about the way I was treating Darren, I didn't want to question it. So like the mysterious scent I left it alone.

"What are they doing with you?" Gavner hissed stopping my humming.

"Mr. Tiny insisted I bring them," Larten said, then raised a quieting hand as Gavner swiveled to ask more questions. "Later," he promised. "Let us eat first and dwell - "

"I got permission to enter the mountain." I said stopping all sentences and thoughts that the two vampires had. It may have been blunt. But I had to tell them. Tell them about the permission I was given.


End file.
